Time
by BlackFairy76
Summary: Hermione is abused. She runs to the order where she and Ginny go to diagon alley. There is an accident and Hermione and Ginny are sent back in the past with mwpp. Will they find love? Chapters are under construction. My friend and I are joint writing
1. Prologue

"Why couldn't you save her? Why did you let her die?" He was enraged, the alcohol going to his mind. His bloodshot eyes seemed to burn into her, while his fists connected to her jaw. It had been going on like this ever since her mother had died, leaving her husband and daughter behind. Hermione shut her eyes, not wanting to see the man who her father had become. His words slurred, another sign that he was drunk again. 

"You're a bloody witch! That's why we sent you to that damned school!" His booted foot slammed into her stomach once again, making her breath come short.

Rage and hurt bubbled up inside the girl's chest, her body shaking from it. She looked at him through swollen eyes, her lips cracked and bleeding.

"NO!" She screamed, her voice hoarse. "I couldn't save her because you pushed her down the bloody stairs!"

"Hermione, you're a sorry excuse for a daughter." He growled as he pummeled her stomach.  
A copper taste filled her mouth as she coughed up blood. Her eyes widened as she lefter her hand, splattered with her own blood up to the light. His footsteps echoed as he left the room.  
Tears soon joined the blood on her hand as they fell from her eyes. Relief washed over her as she curled into herself. His footsteps sounded down the hall, stark fear replaced the relief instantly. Hermione willed herself to stop crying. She brushed back her unruly mane of chestnut hairand sat up against the wall. If he saw her tears, he'd only beat her longer. His frame filled the doorway as he entered the room. A braided bull whip was gripped in his hand, a large buckle in the other.

"Now," his eyes seemed to gleam in the dark room. "What will it be love? The whip or buckle?" He spit the endearment out at her. Hermione's face was dry, but her eyes were cloaked by unshed tears. The peal of laughter he let out grated on her ears.

"Nevermind then. We'll use both." She suddered as he advanced on her, willing herself to go numb, her mind go somewhere else.

The house was quiet except for the sounds of leather and metal tearing in soft flesh. The man's insane laughter coupled with the sound of pummeling flesh echoed throughout the house.

The warmth of sunlight heated her beaten skin. Her thick eye lashes fluttered open, her hazel eyes flecked with red were glazed over with pain. Hermione's muscles protested movement as she struggled to sit up.

It was sometime in the afternoon and he was gone. He was gone. It repeated in her mind as she slid down against the cool tile of the bathroom. Hermione sighed and got up. On shaky legs she went over tothe sink, looking into the mirror above it. The girl that looked back at her was so badly beattered that she gasped and stumled back.

Her right eye had a shadow of blue and purple. Her lip was split and her cheeks were cut.

"I have to get away from here" After cleaning her wounds she quickly ran back to her room.  
An envelope, yellow with age, sat neatly on her bed, her name and address neatly scrawled across the front. Hogwarts. Of course , she'd been appointed as headgirl and Professor MaGonagoll had giver her the timeturner again. In a rush Hermione cramed whatever she could into her school trunks. She'd leave, go to Hogwarts, he couldn't touch her there. The Order, Harry, Ron, and everyone else. They'd be waiting for her. Like a scared rabbit, Hermione darted around, making sure she didn't forget anythingand closed her door with a soft click.

So how do you like the new prologue? PLZ REVIEW

Thanks to all the reveiwers ttyl

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I wish i did but i don't


	2. The Order

Chapter 2 The Order

I packed my things in my trunk, praying my dad wouldn't come home. I had changed a lot during the summer. No longer the know-it-all bookworm, but the hot, sexy punk chick. I pack all my new clothes and books ( I still like to read just not as much) in my trunk. Then I go to my parents room. I take all of my mother's jewelry and valuables. When I am done I drag the trunk downstairs in front of the fireplace. I grab the floo powder pot.

Then my dad walks in.

" What the Hell do you think your doing?" he yells drunk as he comes towards me.

" I'm leaving here and never coming back!" I say. I step into the fire and throw the powder in the fire and yell " 12 Grimmauld Place"

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

When I arrive, everyone is eating dinner.

"Hermione!" Harry Potter screams. He comes toward me and gives me a big hug. I scream out in pain when the scars on my back re-open.

" What?" he says worried, then looks at my back.

" Who did this!" he yells in anger. As he looks into my face he saw the tears streaking down.

" My father" I whisper in a barely audible whisper.

Ginny runs towards me and takes me in her arms as I break down. She is my best girl-friend. She and Mrs. Weasley take me up to our room and fix me up. I come back down to dinner and hear Harry and Ron( my other best friend) say " we are never letting her go back to that house."

I am truly grateful. I never want to see that house or that man again.

Ginny looks at me and says " Hermione do you want to got to Diagon spelling Alley tomorrow and get a makeover?"

I look at her gratefully and say " That would be grate!" 


End file.
